Oscoda
}} Oscoda is an unincorporated community and census-designated place in Iosco County, Michigan.Census map of Iosco County and Census tract map of Iosco County from the United States Census Bureau The community is a part of southeastern Oscoda Charter Township, in the northeastern portion of the county. The community is located at the mouth of the Au Sable River, along the coast of Lake Huron. Oscoda, on the south bank of the river, lies opposite the census-designated place of Au Sable. The population was 992 during the 2000 census.[http://factfinder.census.gov/ "American FactFinder"] from the United States Census Bureau According to the United States Census Bureau, the community has a total area of 0.9 square miles, of which 0.1 (~7.4%) is water. The community uses ZIP code 48750Map of 48750 from the United States Census Bureau—assigned to OscodaCity ZIP code look-up—and has the FIPS code 26-61320. History Establishment In 1867, the organization Smith, Kelley and Dwight purchased land across the Au Sable River from the village of Au Sable. A village was thereafter platted on that site, and the post office was changed from Au Sable to Oscoda. The name Oscoda is believed to have been created by Henry Rowe Schoolcraft, deriving it from ossin and muscoda. Together, the words may mean "pebbly prairie." In 1885, Oscoda incorporated as a village and, as such, was administratively concurrent to Oscoda Township. Lumber was an important industry to the village and northeastern Iosco County. Outside of Oscoda lies the Lumberman's Monument, in honor of the lumberjacks that first populated the area. The State of Michigan had designated Oscoda as the official home of Paul Bunyan due to the earliest documented publications in the Oscoda Press, August 10, 1906, by James MacGillivray (later revised and published in the Detroit News in 1910). Oscoda Press on Paul Bunyan designation In 1911, a large forest fire decimated the village, nearly destroying everything. As a result, the village vacated its charter in 1919. The community of Oscoda became completely a part of Oscoda Township. Later the township would reorganize as a charter township. After the fire Wurtsmith Air Force Base (originally Camp Skeel) was located just outside the community from 1923 to 1993. Wurtsmith was the site of a Strategic Air Command nuclear-armed B-52 bomber squadron and an air refueling wing, consisting of a fleet of KC-135s. The 1990 census population was 1061, although 3,000 personnel were stationed at nearby Wurtsmith Air Force Base. Oscoda is a census-designated place (CDP) for statistical purposes. As of the 2000 census (several years after the closure of the air force base), the population was 992. The Charter Township of Oscoda created a Redevelopment Authority with the cooperation of the Michigan Legislature. The Wurtsmith Renaissance Zone was created in 1997, which exempted businesses and residents of the 5,000 acre (20 km²) zone from all state and most local taxes. The Oscoda-Wurtsmith Airport is now a public airport. It occupies a portion of the base and is primarily used for cargo and light general aviation activities.Oscoda-Wurtsmith flight information Other tenants include the Aune Medical Center, Alcona Health Center Dental Clinic, Alpena Community College, Yankee Air Force Museum - Wurtsmith Division Yankee Air Force Museum, Wurtsmith Division , and numerous private businesses. The former military housing units have been refurbished and now serve as a major population base in the Oscoda area. Local events, performing arts and museums There are many recurring events in Oscoda. List of events and calendar for Oscoda Oscoda Area Chamber of Commerce calendar of events. Also, Oscoda is near the Huron National Forest, which offers outdoor recreational opportunities such as hunting, swimming, cross-country skiing and fishing. The forest contains 330 miles of hiking trails. * Special events and fly-ins at the museum of the Wurtsmith Division of the Yankee Air Force at Oscoda-Wurtsmith Airport. Yankee Air Force Museum, Wurtsmith Division * Gagaguwon (“ever running water”) PowWow is an Oscoda tradition. It celebrates the area's first inhabitants and is dedicated to preserving Native American arts, culture, and traditions. Authentic arts & crafts, food and traditional Native American dancing. It is held at Old Orchard Park, eight miles west of Oscoda.Gagaguwon calendar of PowWows * Shoreline Players Theater Group performs regularly. Shoreline Players Theater Group home page. * Northeast Dance and Movement Dance Studios have events.put on several visual arts performances each year. * Canoe and kayak races, fishing tournaments and golf tournaments are regular occurrences. * Annual Snowbox Derby, usually held in February. * The Oscoda Annual Home & Garden Show. * Family Fun Fair – a free event in late April at Oscoda High School with games, magic shows, face painting and more. * Wood Carvers Rally, held in May. * Art on the Beach held in June, more than 200 artisans display their talents and art on the shore of Lake Huron. * 4th of July Parade and Fireworks – free concerts, a parade through downtown and a spectacular fireworks display. * Weyerhauser Au Sable River Canoe Marathon, starts in Grayling, Michigan and 120 miles (193 kilometers) down the river ends in Oscoda. It is one of three marathon races that constitute canoe racing's Triple Crown. The race is always held the last full weekend in July. Weyerhauser Au Sable River Canoe Marathon * Iosco County Fair.Iosco County Fair home page * Paul Bunyan Festival held in September – which has Concerts on the Beach, a Classic Car Show, Las Vegas Nights, Crafts Show, Children's Games, food, and a Chainsaw Carving Contest. * Christmas Parade and the Santa Clause's Arrival in early December. Local attractions *An historical museum is in Oscoda.Oscoda-Au Sable Historical Society and Museum. *Michigan Shore to Shore Riding & Hiking Trail runs from Empire to Oscoda, and points north and south. It is a 500 mile interconnected system of trails.Michigan Shore to Shore Riding and Hiking Trail. Media *The Oscoda Press is a weekly newspaper serving northern Iosco County and southern Alcona CountyOscoda Press home page *WCMB 95.7 FM is owned by Central Michigan and offers a public radio format. External links *Oscoda community website *List of events and calendar for Oscoda * *Oscoda Area Chamber of Commerce calendar of events *Clarke Historical Library, Central Michigan University, Bibliography on Iosco County Notes and references Category:Communities in Iosco County Category:Iosco County Category:Unincorporated communities Category:Census-designated places